Cumpleaños fallidos
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Marlene tiene mala suerte cuando de sus cumpleaños se trata. Este fic participa del Reto "Cumpleaños" del Foro "I Solemny Swear".


**Cumpleaños fallidos **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Cumpleaños" del Foro "I Solemny Swear"._

* * *

**I**

Es el cumpleaños número cinco de Marlene.

Ella se encuentra preciosa con el vestido de motivos floreados que su madre le ha comprado, con el cabello rubio arreglado en dos trenzas que caen por su espalda y esos zapatitos negros que han sido pulidos especialmente para esa ocasión. Marlene se siente emocionada y está contenta porque todos los niños de su vecindario se encuentran allí para homenajearla a ella.

Le gusta porque toda su casa se encuentra decorada con globos de todos los tamaños y colores, hay una mesa redonda repleta de todos sus dulces preferidos y en el patio trasero de su casa se encuentra una cama elástica para saltar y hacer piruetas en el aire. Marlene se siente contenta porque todo ha sido organizado de tal modo que es imposible que algo salga mal.

¿Verdad?

Claro que ella no cuenta con que las costuras de su vestido se abran y la dejen en ropa interior adelante de todos los niños.

* * *

**II**

Después de lo que le sucedió con el vestido, le da un poco de miedo festejar sus cumpleaños pero su madre ha terminado por convencerla y nuevamente todos se encuentran en su casa para festejar su cumpleaños número seis.

Marlene toma la decisión de usar un pantalón suelto y una camiseta cómoda, para asegurarse que no suceda lo del año anterior.

—Eres muy fea —le dice ese niño que nunca le ha caído bien y que siempre la molesta, ella le ha pedido a su madre que no lo invite pero al parecer, ella no lo ha escuchado.

—Y tú eres muy idiota.

El niño corre en dirección a su madre e inmediatamente se sujeta a la falda de ella. Le dice lo que acaba de suceder y su madre mira con el ceño fruncido a Marlene.

—Te vas a quedar encerrada en tu habitación, pensando en lo que le has dicho.

Marlene intenta explicarle pero ella no la escucha y le indica que suba a su habitación. Marlene se queda allí el resto del cumpleaños mientras observa por la ventana como el niño sigue burlándose de ella.

* * *

**III**

Su cumpleaños número siete no resulta tan molesto como su cumpleaños seis. Marlene le ha dicho a su madre que si vuelve a invitar al niño molesto, le dará un puñetazo tan fuerte que le romperá la nariz y su madre para evitar semejante situación, ha decidido no invitarlo, bajo la excusa que no realizaran fiesta ese año. La niña sonríe con malicia y al mismo tiempo con felicidad, ya que podrá disfrutar verdaderamente de su cumpleaños.

—Es hora de cortar el pastel —anuncia su madre y todos los niños se aglomeran alrededor de la mesa de forma rápida. Marlene se dirige hacía allí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Quizás es porque está deleitándose con la visión de ese enorme pastel que no se da cuenta que hay un pequeño escalón y termina cayéndose sobre el pastel. Todos los niños se ríen al verla con el rostro y el cabello sucio del glaseado del pastel.

Ella no se hecha a llorar en ningún momento, solamente siente rabia y piensa que los cumpleaños no son lo de ella.

* * *

**IV**

Decide que su cumpleaños número ocho lo va a celebrar en la plaza que queda en la esquina de su casa.

La plaza a menudo es tranquila y varios niños disfrutan jugando en ella. Hay varios columpios que están pintados de vivos colores y cada vez que Marlene va a la plaza, le gusta jugar en el columpio que está pintado de un azul tan oscuro que le recuerda al cielo cuando está a punto de oscurecer.

Ella corre en dirección al columpio y se sienta en él antes que algún niño más quiera utilizarlo.

—No vayas demasiado rápido —le dice su padre cuando la niña comienza a moverse en el juego.

Marlene asiente con la cabeza sin escuchar verdaderamente sus palabras.

Termina su cumpleaños número ocho en el hospital con las rodillas rojas como dos tomates.

* * *

**V**

El cielo amanece nublado el día de su cumpleaños número nueve.

Marlene no tiene decidido qué hacer todavía pero cuando escucha a su madre hablar con la madre de aquel niño que le arruinó uno de sus cumpleaños, una idea brota en su cabeza. Pronto se dirige a la casa del niño que no queda a muchas casas de la suya y observa hacía la ventana de la habitación de él.

De repente, la ventana se rompe y miles de cristales vuelan en todas las direcciones. Ella escucha un grito proveniente de la habitación. La niña siente temor, no sabe que ha sucedido pero sabe que ella no ha sido.

Lo único que se le ocurre es corre muy lejos de allí pero tampoco quiere volver a su casa.

— ¿Señorita Mckinnon? —le pregunta un hombre extraño que lleva una túnica morada y verde. Ella asiente temerosa—. Acompáñeme, por favor.


End file.
